1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a free weight, tricep exercise apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a curling bar comprising a handle and arched member that extends down the user's back and holds free weights at a relatively low center of gravity during the conventional tricep curl exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that exercising of the triceps (Triceps Brachii Longus) is a significant and important aspect of developing strength in the arm. As such, various types of weight lifting apparatus have been developed specifically to exercise this muscle group. However, when employing free weights, the triceps are usually exercised by elevating a dumbbell or bar bell directly overhead and then curling the weight back behind the head while maintaining the elbow as high as practical. The motion is then repeated by lifting the weight back overhead. Although very effective in exercising the triceps, the tricep curl is relatively dangerous, particularly when using heavy weights in that each repetition involves the weights passing directly overhead of the user while standing or seated in a relatively awkward position and motion.